


DeeDee

by wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Series: Daisies [1]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a regular afternoon in the Colfer-Criss household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DeeDee

"Daisy!"

Chris voice echoes across the house and Darren's head snaps up immediately at the tone he knows all too well.

"What?" he looks to Chris with a look that says 'Wasn't me!' even though he's already pushing Chris' tablet behind his back, having spent the last hour messing up Chris' game scores.

"Not you," Chris rolls his eyes and then turns them to the little dark haired girl across the room.

"I didn't do it, Papa!" she shifts nervously on the couch and eyes Darren with a look he knows from Chris.

"OK, one of you," Chris points to both of them, "Has been _attempting to_ cook. I don't know which one and I don't know _why_ ," he sighs, knowing he'll be getting back to that, "But why in the world is Brian in the pantry, shaking and covered in flour?"

Darren ducks his head and glances to their daughter, his shoulders beginning to shake with laughter as he remembers their morning. Daisy looks away for as long as she can, but then she catches Darren's eye and the two dissolve in giggles.

"So," Darren manages to push down his laughter just enough to speak, "That's where he went hiding. We were going to wash him, I promise."

"He came snooping, it wasn't out fault, Papa!" Daisy pipes in, peeking out from behind the couch.

Chris sighs in resignation, knowing that neither of them will ever admit to openly antagonizing Brian and that the cat _does_ have a habit of sneaking into the kitchen when there's food involved.

"I'll let it go this time," he shrugs, " _If_ one of you tells me what it was you were doing."

"Won't tell!" Daisy squeaks and ducks behind a cushion, then peeks out again, "And Daddy won't tell either, right?" she glares at Darren who's biting his lip and forgets he was supposed to be hiding the tablet he pretends to be totally engrossed with.

"What? Nothing," he tries to look innocent, but his cheeks are already bright red, "no one did anything at all."

"You two have the worst poker faces _ever_ ," Chris can't help the giggle.

"'s a surprise, Papa!"

"Dee!" Darren looks at her with a shocked face, "What are you talking about?"

"But Daddy!"

"DeeDee!"Chris calls out and both of them snap their heads to him, "Oh man, that shouldn't work so well," he mutters to himself then speaks up, "One of you will tell me, or there's no blanket fort later tonight."

"But you promised!" Daisy and Darren reply in unison, identical pouts on their faces.

"Look, I already know it involved baking," Chris stares them down, "From the warzone that the kitchen has become, I _know_ it involved chocolate chips too."

"Cookies," Daisy points to Darren from behind the couch, "Daddy said we need to make cookies."

"Now just _why_ would Daddy think that you need to make cookies?" Chris walks over to the couch and sits down next to their daughter who immediately snuggles into his side.

"Can't tell," she mumbles into Chris' shirt, "You'll be mad."

"Dar, honey?" Chris looks over his shoulder to Darren whose attempt to be a picture of innocence is failing miserably.

"Laptop… llama picture… Facebook…" he mumbles and Chris tries to put the pieces together.

"The photo from our ZOO visit?" he suddenly blinks as the memory flashes through his mind.

Darren nods and glances over with a sheepish look in his face.

"You put the photo of me and that llama on Facebook. The one you _insist_ I have as my laptop background. The one where I look like I'm terrified of llamas?"

"Yes?" Darren's reply comes out as a question and his lips are immediately in a pout as he adds, "I'm sorry."

"No, you're not," Chris rolls his eyes, "Neither of you is even remotely sorry."

"But Papa, Daddy took the picture down already!" Daisy pipes up, "it's not up there anymore!"

Chris shakes his head and suddenly understands why his phone was blowing up with notifications earlier that day while he was on set.

"I'm getting you two a babysitter," he sighs, "since both of you are five years old."

"I'm six already!" Daisy glares at Chris and he only just manages to push back the giggle then hears Darren mutter "five and a half" and all bets are off, he cracks and his chuckle echoes around the room.

When his laughter fades and he gets out of the tight hold of Daisy's arms, Chris sighs and walks over to Darren, tugging on his sleeve.

"Come on, kitchen clean up time," he grumbles, "And don't even start on why you, you're _supposed_ to be the adult here," Chris says with a firm tone.

"But…"

"No, clean up, then blanket fort and then I can have my cookies while you two are being perfect little angels for once," Chris states with finality and smirks when Darren dutifully follows him into the kitchen.

_Just another day in paradise_ , Chris thinks and smiles, _Wouldn't have it any other way_.


End file.
